Six Years
by Brianna Reno
Summary: Goten and Trunks have been gone for almost six years. And now that they are comeing back from what might have been, an even worse fate might be waiting for them. Please R&R. (Unfinished For the Time Being...)
1. Hide Them

Six Years; A DBZ Story

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or any of their episodes.

Chapter One: Hide Them

Everyone was there. Goku and ChiChi. Krillin and 18. Bulma and Vegeta. Piccolo, Dende. Even Tien and Chaotzu had come. Every Z warrior young and old was there.

Goten and Trunks sat in a different room, playing with Marron. They were not aloud to come out. Not yet any ways. They had told them that they were to young, being only nine and eight. But that wasn't the real reason. The real reason was they had to talk about them. Without them being there was just easier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are you trying to say, Piccolo?" Bulma whispered, but still loud enough to be heard. She was almost in tears, so you knew it had to be bad.

Everyone was silent. Waiting to hear a reply. Piccolo hesitated, then answered.

"I'm trying to say that both Goten and Trunks have to go away."

"But, why?" Tien asked. 

"What's wrong Piccolo?" Goku asked in the tone of voice he, usually, only uses in an intense battle against an enemy. "Why do they have to go away?"

"Because."

"Because why!?" ChiChi shouted, bawling. "I want to know the reason why my little boy has to go away!"

"Because, of a new enemy."

"We think that this enemy may be even stronger than Buu was." Dende put in.

"Grrrrrrr. So what!!! That doesn't mean we can't beat whoever it is that may come our way!!" Vegeta yelled at the Namek. 

"No we can't." Piccolo said. "And plus I t would be for the safety of not only the planet, but Goten and Trunks also. Whoever it is, is looking specifically for them."

"So what if it decides to just blow up the planet if it doesn't find them. Hmmmm. What then?"

"It has not blown any planets up looking for them yet."

"So you mean that it doesn't know where they are, so it's just searching every planet it can find?" Gohan asked.

"No," Dende answered. "It dose not know where they are as of now. But that's why we have to hide them away for a while. If it finds them, who knows what it might do. So we have to hide them as soon as possible."

"Hide who as soon as possible?" Came a voice from behind them.

Everyone turned to see Trunks, Goten and Marron standing there, looking questionably at them.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Well I hope you all like it. If I get some good reviews, than I'll write more. Well until then. Laterz!!

~Princessdbztrunks ^_^


	2. From Trunks To Vegeta

Six Years; A DBZ Story

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or any of it's characters. *Starts Bawling* But I want to!!

Chapter Two: From Trunks to Vegeta.

**In The Last Chapter**

"No," Dende answered. "It dose not know where they are as of now. But that's why we have to hide them away for a while. If it finds them, who knows what it might do. So we have to hide them as soon as possible."

"Hide who as soon as possible?" Came a voice from behind them.

Everyone turned to see Trunks, Goten and Marron standing there, looking questionably at them.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hide who as soon as possible?" Trunks repeated. 

No one spoke. They just stared.

"What's going on, Daddy?" Marron asked her father.

"C-come here Marron." Krillin stuttered. Motioning for his daughter to come stand by him. She quickly obeyed, seeing that something definitely was wrong.

"Is everything ok?" Goten asked.

"You all look like some one died or something."

"Yeah. Wait, where's my dad?" Goten said looking around panicked.

"He's right there, dumbass." Trunks said, pointing into the crowd of their friends and family.

"Oh, phew." Goten put his hands behind his head in an oh-so-familiar Son family fashion, and laughed. "I thought he had gone away again." He stopped laughing as soon as he saw that it obviously wasn't a right time.

"You guys," Trunks started. "if there is something wrong you can tell us."

"Yeah," Goten finished. "we can take it."

"You'll tell us wont you, dad?" Trunks asked his father, knowing that he always made his point clear, and would never lie to them. 

But instead, all he got was Vegeta turning his back to him, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news to his son and best friend.

"Dad?" Trunks asked.

"You guys?" Goten put in, but still no response.

"Grrrrr." Trunks growled lowly, then demanded. "I want to know what's going on, right NOW!!"

Everyone cringed as they saw Trunks go from him self to Vegeta in mere seconds. It's not usual that he dose this. So you knew that he had to be mad. 

He wanted to know the truth, and he wasn't going to settle for being told later. 

"Trunks..." Goten started and pointed to Bulma who was, by now, in full on tears.

"Mom?" He asked and went over to his mother. But Goku stopped him before he could reach her. 

"Goku, back off. I mean it."

"Trunks, calm down." Goku said still in his 'fighting an enemy' tone of voice.

"I said back off Goku. Now. I don't want to have to hurt you." He sounded deadly, ready to fight.

"Trunks, do you want to know what's going on or not?"

He backed off, and walked back over next to Goten. Awaiting an explanation of why everyone was acting this way.

"Ok," Goku began with a sigh. "You want to know why we're all acting like this, then here you go..."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ooooo, a cliff hanger. Don't you just hate 'em? Well what do you think Goku will tell them? And how will they react? Who knows. You'll just gonna have to wait till next time. Until then, please remember to review. Laterz!!!

~Princessdbztrunks^_^ 


	3. Saying Goodbye

Six Years; A DBZ Story

Disclaimer: Sorry I STILL don't own DBZ, or any of it's characters. 

Chapter Two: Saying Goodbye.

**In The Last Chapter**

"I said back off Goku. Now. I don't want to have to hurt you." He sounded deadly, ready to fight.

"Trunks, do you want to know what's going on or not?"

He backed off, and walked back over next to Goten. Awaiting an explanation of why everyone was acting this way.

"Ok," Goku began with a sigh. "You want to know why we're all acting like this, then here you go..."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

He sighed once more before continuing. "Some one is coming."

"We already know that part." Trunks growled. 

"So who's coming?" Goten asked.

"We aren't quiet sure yet."

"All we know is that whoever it is, is looking specifically for you two." Piccolo finished for Goku. 

"Why us." Goten asked innocently. (That was for you ?????? ^_^)

"Yeah, aren't they usually after Goku?" Trunks said sarcastically.

"We don't know why they are after you two. All we know is that..." He trailed off not wanting to tell them the bad news. But he knew he had to. He went on. "All we know is that you two have to go away for a while."

"What do you mean?" Goten asked innocently again.

"I mean that we have to hide you guys as soon as possible."

"Where?"

"We don't know yet."

"Well what do you know!!" Trunks shouted, still with a rage burning inside of him.

"What we know is that you better say goodbye to every one, we have to do this now or we could all be in great danger." Piccolo said with the same tone as Trunks had. He had made him mad. Or, at least that's what everyone thought. 

What he was really doing was covering up the fact that he was just as sad as everyone else was. He didn't want to see them leave any more than anyone else did. He had watched, and helped them grow and develop into the incredible fighter that they are. And now he, and everyone else, were not going to be able to see them for almost six years. 

Who wants to go through that?

ChiChi and Bulma were in total bawling mode, with no hope of coming out any time soon. 

Their two little boys were going to who knows where. They would miss out on them growing up. They both new from being around Goku growing up that between the ages of nine and fifteen is when a saiyan goes through a complete growth spurt. And if they were to be gone for six years, that means that they would miss that. 

Trunks and Goten went over to their mothers to comfort them. 

ChiChi squeezed Goten so hard you would think that he would pop at any moment. 

Bulma picked up Trunks and squeezed him, also. But not like ChiChi. She cried into Trunks' little body. She never wanted to let go. She thought that if she didn't they couldn't take him away from her. But she knew she had to.

Everyone gathered around the two young hero's, to say their last goodbyes. Even Vegeta came up to his son, and though he didn't know how, his arms some how had hugged him goodbye also. They seemed to have a mind of their own. But, at the time, he didn't care.

"Take this." Piccolo said to the two as soon as they were done with their goodbyes. He handed them both a strange purple potion in a clear bottle. "It will make it so that you won't remember any thing from this life. It will also give you your new bodies. There is another potion that we will spread over the whole earth, so no one will remember you two either. We are the only ones that will remember any of this."

They both just stared blankly at him.

"Just take the potion." He said, annoyed.

They both looked at each other for a moment, and nodded. Then back at everyone else, as if to say goodbye one last time. The counted to three, then took the potion. The lookout started to spin. Goten passed out, followed shortly by Trunks.

Their bodies started to rise, and change right before every ones eyes. There was a sudden expulsion of light from their bodies. And just as quickly as it started ,it stopped. And they were gone.

They would not be seen for six years.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mr. Popo and Dende poured a green potion all over the Earth from the top of the Lookout. It changed the worlds People into what they are now. No monsters or aliens. Just normal people living their lives. 

It became the world we know to day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There is nothing more for us on this planet." A dark figure in the shadows said to his advisor. "Let us move on."

"Yes my lord." A strange little blue alien said to the mysterious figure.

And with that the enormous ship continued off into the darkness of space. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up. It's a long story. The shorter version is on my other story 'Goten and Trunks Stay at Krillin's!' if you want to know. So any ways I hope you all like it so far. And even if you don't, please review anyways. Well, until next time. LATERZ!!

~Princessdbztrunks ^_^


	4. A Big Surprise

Six Years; A DBZ Story

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any anime for that matter. (But I do own my characters Lynn and Chase, who you will meet later in this chapter.)

Chapter Three: A Big Surprise.

**In The Last Chapter**

"Just take the potion." He said, annoyed.

They both looked at each other for a moment, and nodded. Then back at everyone else, as if to say goodbye one last time. They counted to three, then took the potion. The Lookout started to spin. Goten passed out, followed shortly by Trunks.

Their bodies started to rise, and change right before every ones eyes. There was a sudden expulsion of light from their bodies. And just as quickly as it started, it stopped. And they were gone.

They would not be seen for six years.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mr. Popo and Dende poured a green potion all over the Earth from the top of the Lookout. It changed the worlds People into what they are now. No monsters or aliens. Just normal people living their lives. 

It became the world we know to day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There is nothing more for us on this planet." A dark figure in the shadows said to his advisor. "Let us move on."

"Yes my lord." A strange little blue alien said to the mysterious figure.

And with that the enormous ship continued off into the darkness of space. 

(A long one. I know. Sorry.)

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

*In big booming announcer from beginning of show voice.* It has been exactly six long years since we last heard from our hero's. And now, the day they have been waiting for the whole time has finally come. The day that both the entire Earth along with Trunks and Goten come out a hiding. 

We find our hero's on top of Kami's Lookout, looking down upon the beautiful planet Earth. Watching in wonder as they see their two young boys. Well... sort of. 

What they were really looking at were two replacement bodies. The would-be Trunks in Denver, Colorado. And the would-be Goten in Reno, Nevada. 

"Those two don't look anything like Trunks and Goten." Krillin commented looking at the two cities. 

"That's the whole point." 18 said rather bored.

"Well yeah... but still."

"Well." Vegeta asked. "Are we going to get them or not?"

"We have to wait until they are both asleep." Piccolo answered. "We can't just take them in the middle of the day."

"Oh, and taking in the middle of the night is any better." 

Piccolo just rolled his eyes.

"I can't wait to see them." A young ten year old girl thought out loud. 

"Well it shouldn't be long now Marron." Gohan said. "It's all ready 8:00 in Reno where Goten is."

"And 9:00 where Trunks is." Bulma finished in almost a whisper. A enormous smile plastered on her face. She couldn't wait to see her little boy again. 

"Come on." Dende motioned for everyone to come with him. "Lets go watch some TV. It's pretty rare when we have something electronic up here."

They agreed and followed. 

But two little girls didn't seem to care, as they continued to sit and watch the silent blue orb. One pair of eyes on Denver, and the other on Reno.

"Hey, aren't you guys com.." Marron stopped as Goku put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let 'em stay. Their the ones who have been waiting for this day the most." 

She nodded and went in with the others. Goku followed, he smiled looking over his shoulder at the two young girls. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three hours later Piccolo, Goku, Gohan, Tien, Krillin, and Vegeta all left the Lookout with a mission. To retrieve the bodies of Goten and Trunks, without waking them up. 

"Hey wait for me." Yamcha yelled running to catch up. Bulma blocked him. 

"No way. You are NOT going."

"Why not?" 

"Because they have get them WITHOUT waking them up. Which means you can't go."

"What? Are you saying you think I will wake them up?"

"Yes!!" Everyone yelled at him. 

"Ok. Ok, jeeze." He said backing off.

(You'll see through reading this story that I'm not to found of Yamcha. He was ok in the earlier episodes of DBZ and in DB But now he's just some baseball player. And I don't mean any offence to any one who plays Baseball. But I just plain out don't like Yamcha.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shhhhh!" Piccolo hissed at everyone. "We have to be quiet or we'll wake him."

"Ow!" Goku yelled, only to have Vegeta slap a hand over his mouth to silence him. 

"Shhh!" He hissed in his ear. "What wrong with you Kakarot. You want him to wake up?" He took his hand off his mouth for an explanation. 

"Don't blame me I stepped on something sharp." He whispered.

"When was the last time this kid cleaned his room?" Tien asked, disgusted. 

"It couldn't have been any time lately." Krillin put in.

"Forget about that, we have to get this guy and then get to Denver." Gohan reminded everyone.

"Well then grab him."

"Careful.. careful" Goku told himself as he slowly grabbed his would-be son. "Got ya."

"Lets get him to the Lookout." Piccolo said. "One less thing to worry about."

"You guys go get Trunks and I'll be there in a sec." Goku said putting two fingers to his head and vanishing into thin air. The others jumped out the window flying towards Colorado.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here." Goku said, putting the teen down on the ground. "I'll be right back."

Everyone just starred at the boy on the ground. At a loss of what to do.

"Who was that?" Yamcha yelled from the hallway.

"Shhhhh!!" Everyone hissed at him. "Shut-it!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hi guys." Goku said flying to catch up with the others. 

"Which house is it." Tien asked.

"That one." Piccolo answered pointing to a little two-story house. 

"Ok." Goku said. "Everyone grab on."

They all attached them selves to Goku as he used his instant transmission. They appeared in a darkened room, that was just as dirty as the last one. A small boy slept in the bed. The covers barely covering him.

"Is that him?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo shook his head.

"Ok then." Goku said reaching down to pick up the boy in the bed. "Wait, what?"

"That's not the right kid."

"What do you mean its not the right kid." Vegeta questioned.

"This is the wrong room. It should be the next one over.

They walked out of the room and down the hall a few steps.

"This one." Piccolo said opening the door.

"What!" Vegeta screamed. Only to be 'shhh'ed as the figure turned over in the bed. "Don't 'shhh' me."

"But Vegeta." Goku pleaded. " Your gonna wake 'er up." 

"Her up! That's exactly my point Kakarot. They changed my SON into a GIRL!!"

"Shhhhh!"

"I said don't 'shhh' me. And I have every right to yell!"

The girl rolled over onto her back as her eye lids twitched, and opened slowly. "Hmmmm." She groaned then sat up.

"Ah. G-guys. Guys." Krillin said, interrupting the others who were still fighting with Vegeta. "Sh-she's awake."

They all turned to see the girl sitting up in her bed. Eyes wide with fear. 

"W-who are you?" She managed to squeak out.

"Uhhhh..." Goku answered, trying to think of something. "This is a dream. Just a dream. Ooooo." He said in an ghostly kind of way. Everyone slapped their heads.

The girl looked back and forth between the Z-Fighters. "Aaaaaahhhhh!" She screamed. Vegeta quickly reacted grabbing the girl and covering her mouth.

"Nice going Kakarot!"

"I-I didn't mean to scare her."

"Grrrrrr. What ever. Lets just get out of here." He growled as the girl still kicked and screamed in his arms.

They all gathered around Goku as he took them to the Lookout.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They appeared in front of everyone waiting at the Lookout. The girl still screaming. She stopped as she saw all of the people surrounding her. She suddenly bit down on Vegeta's hand. Hard.

"OW!! Grrrrrrrr!!" Vegeta growled and through the girl on the ground. "Why you little brat! I'll kill you!!"

Her eyes widened with fear once more, as she scrambled to her feet. She stepped back with every step Vegeta took towards her. Until, that is, she fell over the Goten would-be landing on her butt. But all he did is turn over and face her. She gasped as she saw who it was.

"Vegeta don't." Goku said stepping in front of the girl. "She was scared. I sure it was just a reflex."

"Don't tell me what to do Kakarot."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey." She shook the boy an the floor. "Hey, wake up. Wake up."

"Hmmmm, what?" The figure groaned, awakening. He blinked at the figure trying to focus his eyes. "L-Lynn?" He questioned. "Is that you?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah. Hi Chase."

"What are you doing here?" He said looking around. "What am I doing here? Where are we?"

Lynn then remembered what was going on, as she looked at the scene of Vegeta and Goku fighting. "I-I'm not quite sure. But I don't thinks I like it." She stuttered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fine!" Vegeta yelled and walked away from Goku, and into the crowd of the other Z-Fighters. 

Goku rolled his eyes and turned to the teen and asked. "Are you alright?"

She stared wide eyed at the man with the strange hair. Looked at each Chase. Then back at Goku and nodded. 

"Good." He smiled at her and held out a hand to help her up. But all she did is back up, scared. 

Chase blocked Goku from getting to her. "Don't you touch her."

"What? I'm just trying to help." Goku said retracting his hand.

"By kidnapping us?" Lynn yelled at him.

"Well... What would you think if I said yes." 

They both stared in disbelief at him. 

"That's it. This is to weird for me." Chase said getting up and helping Lynn. 

"Where do you think your going?" Vegeta asked.

"To find some way out of here. Come on Lynn." He said and Grabbed her arm, dragging her away behind him. She looked back over her shoulder at the people who they was running from.

"Wait Chase."

"Hun?" He turned around to see Lynn looking at the people. 

"I-I think he was telling the truth."

"What are you nuts!?!" Chase yelled at her. "I mean come on! These guys just took us when we were sleeping, and you thinks they mean us no harm!"

"First off, your the only one who was sleeping and yes, as a matter of fact I do."

"Grrrrr. You haven't change one bit Lynn. Your still as stubborn as ever."

"What did you say!?!" She growled at him.

"Wait." Krillin asked. "You guys know each other?"

The teens stopped their staring contest. Looked at the Z-Fighters, and nodded.

"How?"

"We used to live just a few houses away from each other." Chase answered.

"Until I moved to Colorado that is." Lynn put in sadly.

"Why did you move to Colorado?" Marron asked.

"My Mom got a job there. So I had to go with her."

"Her whole family had to go." 

"Ha, yeah right." Lynn scoffed. "I have no family."

"What do you mean Lynn, you have a family."

"Not any more." She whispered. Turning her head to the ground.

"D-did your parents..." he stopped as he saw Lynn nod her head.

"Yeah."

"Oh...Lynn. I-I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." She said coldly. "It's nothing." 

"No." Chase started. Lynn looked up. "It's not nothing. I know it's not. Don't close your self up like that. You know I can see right through it anyways."

She starred angrily at him. Then looked back down and started to cry softly.

"See, I knew it wasn't nothing."

"Shut-up." She said through tears. She didn't like to cry in front of people. 

Just like Trunks.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Wow! That's got to be the longest chapter I've ever written for ANY of my stories. Sorry, I know it ended kind of abruptly but I had to find some way to stop.

Yes I know that it was quite a twist, but it just came to my head. And, yes, I know my mind is messed up. But don't bother telling me. I already know. 

And I also know that it is starting to turn into a story about Lynn and Chase. But it should change back into a DBZ story again in the next chapter. You'll find out why Lynn is crying, too.

So any ways. I hope you all like it so far. And once again, even if you don't, please review!! Well Got to go. Until next time... LATERZ!!!

~Princessdbztrunks ^_^


	5. A Purple haired Blue eyed

Six Years; A DBZ Story

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or anything like that.

Chapter Four: Purple haired. Blue eyed...

**In The Last Chapter**

"Oh...Lynn. I-I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." She said coldly. "It's nothing." 

"No." Chase started. Lynn looked up. "It's not nothing. I know it's not. Don't close your self up like that. You know I can see right through it anyways."

She starred angrily at him. Then looked back down and started to cry softly.

"See, I knew it wasn't nothing."

"Shut-up." She said through tears. She didn't like to cry in front of people. 

Just like Trunks.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Chase walked over to Lynn and wrapped her up in his arms. "It'll be ok Lynn. It's not like it's your fault."

She stopped crying, and just stood there in his warm, strong arms. She had always liked him. Ever since the day they met. But she never told him. He was one of her best friends, and they were very close. And she was scared that if she told him, it would ruin their relationship. 

She rubbed he head into his chest and then laid it on his shoulder. "I really hope so, Chase."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This was the first time that everyone actually got a good look at them. Chase was probably about 5' 8", with lighter brown hair and intense blue eyes. Lynn on the other hand was around 5' 5", with very dark brown hair. So much that it almost looked black. She also had beautiful greenish-hazel eyes. 

"What should we do?" Marron asked.

"I'm not sure." Bulma answered. "I feel bad breaking them up right now. But I do want to know why she's crying."

"I'll ask." Marron said and walked over to the two. "Ummmm..." She started as they looked down at her. "S-sorry to interrupt, but what happened to your parents?"

Lynn stared at her for a minute, then answered. "They broke up. And I'm stuck in the middle of it."

"O-oh... S-sorry."

"It's ok. I guess I would of asked the same thing." Lynn stated as Chase unwrapped his arms from around her waist. Goku came back over then.

"I'm sorry if we scared you guys earlier. But I did mean what I said. We really don't mean you any harm."

"I know." Lynn said looking up at him. "I had a feeling you didn't."

"You did?" Gohan asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. It's just that, for some reason, it feels like I know you guys some how."

"Don't do that." Chase groaned. Everyone looked at him strangely. 

"What do you mean?" Tien asked. By now everyone had gathered around the two teens.

"When ever she says she got some kind of feeling about something, that means it will usually come true. It's like her sixth sense or something." Lynn just rolled her eyes.

"Why did you guys bring us here anyways?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." Goku stated. "I almost forgot. We brought you guys here to change you back into your selves."

They just stared at him, confused. "What?" They said at the same time.

"Let me explain Goku. I think that you'll just confuse them." Bulma said walking up behind him.

"Yeah, your probably right." He said in that oh-so-familiar Son family fashion.

"Who are you?" Chase asked looking her over.

"My name is Bulma."

"And are you gonna tell us why we're here."

"Yes. Now then, as I tell you, try not to interrupt. That way I can get through it faster. And you don't have to believe me either."

"Ok, deal." Lynn said, covering Chase's mouth before he could say any thing. "Go ahead."

Bulma sighed heavily, trying to gather her thoughts before starting. 

"Ok, you're here because, like Goku said, we are going to change you back into who you are really supposed to be. You guys aren't who you are supposed to be."

"You lost me." Lynn said in confusion.

"Ok." Bulma said, running her hands through her hair. "How do I put this. You guys aren't real. This world isn't real. Not much is any more." She stopped to see if they were getting this. By the look on their faces, they obviously weren't. "Ummmm... Ok. I'm just going to come right out and say it. You are supposed to be Goku's son. An you are supposed to be my son."

"SON!!" Lynn shouted. 

Chase stared at her in disbelief. Then pointed to Lynn and said. "If you think you can turn that into a guy. You're completely mental."

"Well, were going to try."

"I have to see this."

"Like hell you will!" Lynn shouted once more. "Their isn't, ain't no way you're gonna change me into a guy!"

"Ok, their was so much wrong with that sentence, it's not even funny."

"Shut-up. You know damn well that I can't talk when I'm like this. So just go fuck off Mr. 'I have to se this'."

"Hey! I'm the one that said it was impossible, remember?"

"Whatever." She said and turned away from him.

"I still want to see you guys try, though."

"I give up!" Lynn stated and through her hand up in the air. "Fine you want to change me into a guy. Then do what you will to me. I doubt you can though."

"So what are you gonna do to her?"

"You'll see." Bulma said and handed Lynn a bottle of blue potion she had made herself. "Take this."

She grabbed the potion out of Bulma's hand and gulped it down in a single drink. Being still mad about what Chase had said. She wasn't considering what it might do to her. Once she was done she stood there and triumphantly through the bottle on the ground and watched it smash into hundreds of tiny pieces. 

"Their." She stated. "I told you it wouldn't do anything to me." 

"Told you it was impossible." Chase said as he looked back over to the Z-warriors and smirked. "No one can change that body into a guys."

But suddenly Lynn fell to her knees. Clutching her head, she started to choke and cough.

"Lynn!" Chase shouted. "Lynn! Lynn!! I knew you guys weren't right. What did you do to her. Tell me!!"

Lynn started to rise. Her body changing dramatically. A light exploded from her and as it cleared their stood a purple haired, blue eyed...

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Now that's what I call a cliff hanger. Don't you just hate 'em? So what happened to Lynn? Is she back to Trunks. And what will Chase think of all of this? You will just have to wait to find out. And the more reviews I get, the faster the chapter will come. So make sure to review. And it just has to be a review. It doesn't matter if it is good or bad. Or how long it is. Just make sure to write one. Well until then. LATERZ!!

~Princessdbztrunks ^_^


	6. I Felt Like Being Evil Today

Six Years; A DBZ Story

Disclaimer: Me no not never own. (LOL)

**And also for this chapter this -- ~Squiggly Worms~ -- Means me no own. Ok?**

Chapter Five: I Felt Like Being Evil Today.

**In The Last Chapter**

"Their." She stated. "I told you it wouldn't do anything to me." 

"Told you it was impossible." Chase said as he looked back over to the Z-warriors and smirked. "No one can change that body into a guys."

But suddenly Lynn fell to her knees. Clutching her head, she started to choke and cough.

"Lynn!" Chase shouted. "Lynn! Lynn!! I knew you guys weren't right. What did you do to her. Tell me!!"

Lynn started to rise. Her body changing dramatically. A light exploded from her and as it cleared their stood a purple haired, blue eyed...

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A light exploded from her and as it cleared their stood a purple haired, blue eyed... G-- 

Actually. 

You know what. 

I feel like being evil right now. 

*Stares devilishly at you.*

VERY evil. 

So instead of telling you what Lynn turned out to be. 

I will sing you an elaborate song.

*Clears throat*

La la la lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaaa! La la la la la la la la la la la la la la laa lala lala lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala... LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! I am singing for you!! La la la! Theme to ~Titanic~ (And if you watch ~Who's Line Is It Anyways?~ you get the humor to that. Now then.) LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALALALALALALALALALALALLALALALAALALALALALALALALALALALA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLALALALLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLALOLALOLALOLALOAL!! 

A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y and Z!! Now I know my ABC's!!! Next time won't you sing with *In VERY out of tone voice* MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

*Thousands of glass things around the world shatter.*

*Silence*

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ok hope you like that chapter. Until next time!! 

~Princessdbztrunks^_^~ 

And yes. Right now I don't even own my self. My ass belongs to my parents at the moment. Why dose this always happen the day before my Birthday? And yes tomorrow =January 14= is my birthday. Ya!! 15 years old!!

*Silence* 

Well then screw you guys. I'll go celebrate my self. If you want to come to my party then just say so.

P.S-- Stay Evil!!


	7. The REAL Update

Six Years; A DBZ Story

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Chapter Six: The REAL update.

**In The Last Chapter**

I would SINCERELY like to apologize for my last chapter. My 'friend' came over and typed it up. So now I'm am going to give you the REAL chapter. So here you go. Oh, and one more thing. I really appreciated the birthday wishes I received. They were very sweet. Thanks! Now then on with the story!!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Everyone gazed in aw at the sight before them. Because their, laying on the ground, was a purple haired blue eyed girl. 

Yes, a GIRL.

And nobody seem to know what to do about it. 

Her eyes suddenly started to move. And then opened. She groaned as she got up. 

"Wh-where am I?" She asked in a shaky voice. "Wha-what happened?"

"Lynn?" Chase asked in aw of what he had just seen.

"Lynn?" She questioned. "Who's Lynn? My name is Trunks. Who are you?"

"Chase... Don't you remember me?"

"No... I can't say I do. In fact I can't say I remember anything right now. All I remember is everyone crying...then Piccolo handing us...some thing. Th-then it all goes blank."

"Trunks? Is that really you?" 

"Of course it is." She said turning around. "Who else would it-- Gohan!?!"

He laughed at her reaction then said. "Yeah, hey Trunks."

"What happened?" 

"What do you mean?"

"You look like a total dork."

"Hun?" He questioned as everyone else started laughing hysterically. 

"Yeah. That's diffidently Trunks." Krillin said while still trying to hold in his laughter. 

"Krillin you look different, too. Why is your hair all grey?"

By this time it was too much for most of the Z-Warriors to handle, as some of them fell over onto the ground clutching their sides in pain. Even Vegeta was laughing at his 'offspring's' antics.

"Dad?" Trunks questioned. "Is that you?"

"Huh." Vegeta breathed, tensing up.

"Dad." She questioned again.

"W-what?" He said sternly.

"It is you Dad." Trunks laughed happily, running up to him with bright eyes shinning. Vegeta backed off slightly as she did. He was not use to Trunks being this way. This is not the way he had brought her up. But, off course, this is not the Trunks he had raised. "What's wrong Dad?"  


"Woman."

"Y-yes Vegeta." Bulma asked nervously. She knew she was in for it. She was the one who made the antidote after all.

"What have you done to my SON!?!"

"Son?" Trunks questioned. "You don't have a son Daddy. Do you?"

"WOMAN!!"

"I-I guess I might have made a slight miscalculation when I made the antidote."

"SLIGHT!" 

"Yes, well, maybe if some one hadn't been interrupting me all the time to fix every little thing, than MAYBE I could have been able to concentrate." She shot back.

"HEY!" Trunks shouted to her parents. They both turned to her, eyes questioning silently. "Sorry to interrupt this little love fest, but... What the HELL are you guys talking about?" They continued to stare. "Well?" She asked, annoyed. "Isn't any one gonna say anything?" 

"W-well Trunks, honey." Bulma said. "You see, the thing is.."

"'Is' what?"

"Y-your a girl."

She looked confused at them, then said. "So... I've always been a girl. What's wrong with that?"

"You have not." Vegeta growled at his 'daughter'.

"Yes I have."

Vegeta growled then asked. "Woman?"

"Well Vegeta." Bulma began nervously. "When I made that antidote, I made it so it would restore all of Trunks' memories. But since I calculated wrong, her memories must have been restored as if she was a girl the whole time."

"What are you talking about!?" Trunks shouted once more.

"Ummm... One sec babe. Group huddle!" Bulma shouted and every one but Trunks and Chase went into a corner to talk about what had happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hmmmm..." A little blue haired child groaned as she started to awake. All of the commotion going on was the culprit. "Hey. wake up." She said kicking the girl next to out of the bed.

"Ow! That wasn't very nice." Her little black haired friend said from the floor.

"Whatever. Come on, I think I herd something."

They both left the room, and started down the long, twisting hallway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok." Bulma started. "So we all agree to not mention ANY of this to Trunks. Understood?"

They all nodded and headed back over to where the two teens were standing.

"Well, what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing Trunks." Gohan said, reassuringly. "Don't worry about it."

She stared angrily-knowing at him. "Yeah, right."

All of a sudden a little e blue haired girl walked up to Trunks and stared at her. "Who are you." She asked.

"I'd like to know the same thing." She glared at her.

"I asked first." She teased.

"Fine. I'm Trunks. And who are you."

"Trunks?" She questioned. " But mom, I always thought you said I had a brother." The little one asked Bulma. 

"MOM!!"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I was at my moms house, and her computer doesn't like me. And I'd like to apologize once again for my last chapter. I promise no more like that. So I hope to have the next chapter up within a couple of days. So until then, LATERZ!!

~Princessdbztrunks^_^


End file.
